The present invention relates generally to a printing apparatus wherein a print head is mounted on a carriage.
In a commonly known printing apparatus of this type as shown in FIG. 1, a carriage 1 is movable along the length of a platen 3, guided by a guide rod 2 and driven by a motor via a timing belt, or wire (not shown). The carriage 1 includes an upward protrusion 4. A print head 5 has a mounting portion 6 resting on the upward protrusion 4. The mounting portion 6 has a through-hole 6a which is drilled downwardly from its top surface. The upward protrusion 4 has a tapped hole 4a which is tapped downwardly from its top surface. The print head 5 is mounted to the carriage 1 by a screw member 7 which is inserted through the through-hole 6a and threaded into the tapped hole 4a.
Upon mounting the print head 5 in the printing apparatus constructed as described above, the operator grips the print head 5 and places it on the upward protrusion 4 of the carriage 1. At this time, the upward protrusion 4 and mounting portion 6 are clamped by the screw member 7, with the print head 5 pushed in a direction toward the platen 3, so that a front surface 6b of the mounting portion 6 is brought into close contact with a rear surface 4b of the upward protrusion 4, whereby the print head 5 is positioned on the carriage 1. However, the above-described arrangement requires much time and labor for mounting the print head 1, resulting in comparatively low operating efficiency of the printing apparatus.